


棋逢敌手

by Knott



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

  
是他先挑起这件事的，但却是尼尔配合了他。那是在萨尔茨堡的大街上，突然之间，塞德里克（这个名字总会让尼尔想起在迪拜的一些事）说，我们需要的是假扮情侣。在嘴角伪装出来的弧度消失后，在面部表情的拘束变得过于明显，以至于不得不迅速地将脸转向街道后，尼尔回答道：好啊。半秒钟的迟疑，紧随而至的恐慌，然后是陡然上升的心跳——所有这些，尼尔意识到，全都不该在你刚认识的人面前发生。那只是一个正常的行动计划。怪异，不自然，但仍然是一个行动计划。于是尼尔应对得轻松自然，不允许自己有丝毫的退缩。在另一个人看来，尼尔只是对这个主意的大胆眯起了眼——但那就是尼尔对此表达过的全部异议了。

为了表现出它的幽默感的欣赏，尼尔甚至还配合性地耸了耸肩。  
  
在不久的将来，他们确实是情侣——曾经是——但塞德里克不需要知道这一点。何况，塞德里克对这趟任务的判断也是正确的：情侣关系更能掩饰尼尔的身份，也更方便尼尔陪同他出入各种场合——人们把你视为某个富商的臂弯甜心，总比他们认为他是个假货，而你是他的内应要好得多。塞德里克说的是“我们需要”，他既没有提到“你”，也没有使用那个特定的“我”。类似的语气尼尔听到过太多回了，“我们”只是一个针对任务所使用的词，并不具有任何具体的含义。“我们”的意思是这是一个团队，如果你被抓住了的话，你首先要意识到，这里面没有“我”，只有“我们”。 他和塞德里克是同一类人，所有的行动方案在他们的脑子里并没有什么区别，一切的伪装身份早已引发不了内疚。假如尼尔表示反对，塞德里克当即会拿出一个完全不同的行动方案——而尼尔原本是可以反对的。他有个完美的机会提出质疑，但不知为何，他错过了那个时机。呼吸间的一次停滞，然后他便错过了。接下来，他发现自己在塞德里克平淡的询问目光下说了好，甚至没让喉咙里那个小小的为什么发出声音来。  
  
没有什么尼尔应付不了的。他们在未来睡过那么多次，现在才来操心这个不是有些本末倒置了吗？尽管，另外一个男人从未真正做过什么来赢得他，每当想起这个就让尼尔的胸口发紧。这时候开那种玩笑——你不喜欢扮演情侣，你更乐意直接上床——是不是有些太迟？这一次恐怕无法只用笑话搪塞过去了，在这个塞德里克看来，他们只是刚认识而已。你要怎么假装和一个相识已久的人初坠爱河？尼尔花了好几天不去想这件事，结果却只是把自己的生活弄得一团糟，因为这反而让他总是去想它。没有任何事情能够拿来作比较，除了回忆里那些糟糕不堪的经历——有一次他们直接在加长豪华房车的后座上做了全套，这也算数吗？那次的经历在尼尔的脑子里只剩下短笺残片了，一半是因为他喝醉了，另一半是因为他希望把它从自己的脑子里抹去。有的时候他甚至连衣服都没被允许脱，而现在他们竟然要假装连一个吻都没接过。尼尔感到讽刺，就像有人在对他做恶作剧似的。等到他反应过来时，提出反对已经太晚了，塞德里克搬到了他的酒店房间里，行李都送过来了。这是一间相当豪华的酒店套房，所以他们只是分别住在两个套间而已，这一举动的象征意义远大于它的实际意义，即便如此，这个安排仍然令尼尔有种被逼到墙角的感觉，他必须努力把它从自己的脑海里赶跑。  
  
直到这时，尼尔仍然寄希望于这不会很棘手。这份清单或许会包括站得太近，碰到彼此的手肘，对着镜头接吻，但也就仅此而已了。那个美国人正在为尼尔神魂颠倒，而塞德里克要扮演的是一个情敌，一个令人嫉妒的追求者。成功地挫败了几次对方的骄傲，并且抱得美人归以后，尼尔就可以把塞德里克引见给那家伙了。接下来则是自由发挥的时间，是威逼还是利诱，全看对方出什么样的牌。在尼斯，尼尔成功引起了目标的兴趣，并让那个美国人跟着自己来到了希腊。在他看来，接下来完全可以收网了。但塞德里克却说不能打草惊蛇，任何风吹草动都有可能导致这家伙在边境溜掉，那样一来他们就拿不到他的整个交易网了，拿不到他的所有买家清单，塞德里克便无法在前往阿联酋的时候假扮成他。这会浪费掉两周的心血。

“我们需要的是一个背景故事，”塞德里克说，“我是去年六月在利雅得遇到你的，后来又在尼斯碰到了你。你不告而别，我为了你而来到了希腊。我们在雅典重遇，这时我才得知你的名字。我是为你留在雅典的。我正在追求你——慢慢来，我喜欢循序渐进——因为你很特别。”  
  
特别，尼尔想道。这个词不该如此地刺伤他，但他顿时感到浑身不自在起来。尤其是对方平淡而疏远的语气更增加了这种感觉——他只是在讨论一种战略要求，一种铺垫，一种“也许”。  
  
“有多特别？”尼尔说。他控制不住自己的语气，但他至少有做努力——咄咄逼人的愤世嫉俗现在听起来只是微妙的暗讽，并且抹平了当中所有的转折：“你会当着别人的面吻他吗？”  
  
“到目前为止，我只是送他礼物，”塞德里克的唇边泛起笑意，“或许，我在等他主动吻我。是我自己要搬到你的酒店房间里来的，这也是故事的一部分。记住，所有的事情都是第一次。”  
  
“再对我解释一下你的角色。”  
  
“我硬是搬到你的酒店房间，却不占有你，因为我喜欢玩欲擒故纵的游戏。”  
  
“听上去是个混球。”尼尔咕哝道。  
  
塞德里克笑了，灼热的视线落到尼尔脸上。他已经毫无障碍地进入了角色，他说话时压低声音，还露出富有暗示意味的微笑。“我喜欢玩欲擒故纵的游戏，你也是，”他对尼尔挑眉，有意把话说得像在调情，“我们是棋逢敌手。”尼尔抱怨地摇了摇头，刻意忽略双颊浮起的热度。   
  
然后游戏便开始了。


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
塞德里克就这样摇身一变成为了亚历克斯，而尼尔是在读到礼物卡片时才发现的。一个更神秘，更符合伊明顿出身的军火商的名字。这些送到尼尔酒店房间里来的礼物包罗万象，但没有一件是他真正喜欢的：鲜花，香槟，帕尔玛火腿，古典唱机，一幅戈雅——装在一个哈罗百货的购物袋里送过来的，就像还可以拿回去退换一样，真是太夸张了。在尼尔把这些礼物全都照原样退回去以后，送来的东西愈发变本加厉：一辆法拉利（连车带司机开到门口），某个高尔夫球球星用过的整套球棒（上面还有一个对尼尔来说十分陌生的签名），私人俱乐部的会籍（“我们随时欢迎您的到来，先生”），有一次甚至是一群活人（确切地来说，是一队从某个温泉疗养地空降而至的水疗技师）。这些突然袭击，品味恶劣，手法招摇，更像是一场表演，尼尔从不把它们往心里去。他真正想要知道的是，在亚历克斯的伪装之下，那个人是否起过一闪而逝的念头，想要以此试探他的反应？毕竟，即便对于他们讨论过的角色而言，这种把戏也有些过火，其中一些像是刻意为之，这不像是他熟悉的那个男人会犯的错误，即便他在这个时期还是个新手。尼尔对这些馈赠一一婉拒，然而，尼斯来的那个英国人有个神秘的追求者，这件事情还是传遍了整间酒店。就算其他的人之前没有注意到，现在也肯定会了：周五晚上，他和目标共进晚餐，一个穿着燕尾服的家伙突然走到他们桌旁，拉起了一首曲子。气氛的确——尼尔不打算撒谎——称得上浪漫，但事实是，他压根就没注意音乐。他把所有的心思都花在阻止自己拂袖而去上了。在悠扬的一曲结束后，乐手略一欠身，一句沉着的祝福语掠过桌子：  
  
亚历克斯祝你生日快乐。  
  
尼尔可以完美地表演出惊喜：目光发亮，中止进行到一半的交谈，专注地聆听耳边的音乐，唇上泛起令人遐想连篇的微笑。说真的，这有多难？但目标对此提出的问题把他从长久的恍惚中拽回，目光一时间失去焦点。他眨了两下眼才重新展露微笑，仿佛这时候才想起有人坐在他的对面。他的耳朵渐渐红了（这不是表演，但没有人会知道）。他改变了一下坐姿——同样不是表演，那首曲子的确让他想起了一些狼狈不堪的事——收敛表情，换上一个掩饰的笑。他把一只手伸向领结，略微扯开了它。接下来目标的反应是欣赏还是咄咄逼人，完全取决于你怎么看了。  
  
这就是亚历克斯的礼物。  
  
至于这次的目标——托马斯·西比尔——他自称是美国人，一年之中却至少有三四个月在尼斯这类的度假胜地厮混。中情局是在去年六月才把他挪上紧急日程的，因为有人炸毁了他们在利雅得的大使馆。尼尔在尼斯待了两个星期，装作被他风度翩翩的气派所捕获，但始终没有让他得手。尼尔闭上眼睛都能看到那张含讥带讽的脸，那双锐利的蓝眼睛，还有无名指上的尾戒。一双关节粗大善于揍人的手，永不枯竭的精力，傲慢的态度，这就是目标。他的嘴角有一道疤痕，让他笑起来时令人毛骨悚然。在第一次见面的时候，他就已经贴在尼尔的耳边说话了。“知道我是如何对待像你这样的男孩的吗？”在游艇上，他嘶嘶低语，“但我不会这样对你——噢，是的。我喜欢慢慢地把你搞到手。”这句称得上威胁的宣言没有被尼尔领带里那个小小的窃听器捕捉到，算是运气。塞德里克绝对会在听完这句话后皱着眉头，强迫他撤出，然后他们会在任务的进退问题上僵持一个星期：尼尔不想再经历一次了。  
  
“效果怎么样？”亚历克斯问道。  
  
“我说我不认识你，”尼尔从书中抬起头，“但他认为我在撒谎。”  
  
那个自负的微笑让尼尔感觉好了些，那不属于亚历克斯，它只有可能属于一个人。“是时候让亚历克斯出场了。”那男人说。尼尔仰头看见了他，靠在楼梯边上，半挽的袖口，衬衫掩盖不了的肌肉线条，阳光浴的味道。但微笑中淡淡的自嘲是他，眼睛里藏着的询问也是。  
  
尼尔艰涩地吞咽了一下。他的视线回到书页上，但他一个字也看不下去。  
  
“你打算怎么出场？”  
  
另一个男人对他眨了一次眼，就像他们已经商量好了一样：“这是个惊喜。”  
  
  
尼尔出门时换了件更像当地人的衣服，没打领带。他确实想过是否应该用上一点古龙水，但又觉得那会太过。这个晚上并不会很自在，但他想尽可能地让自己自在一些。这样当他迫不得已地回到家里的时候，当那个人的微笑或者是关注还残留在他的脸上的时候，他还能记得自己是谁。他换了件披肩领的衣服，衬衫的领口在外面抻着，有一方领子羁傲不逊地翘了起来。袖子露在外面的部分太多，本该系有袖扣的地方现在松松地挽起，袖口参差不齐。他让头发保持刚睡醒时的样子，一些松散的发丝会随着低头或微笑落到额前。有人对他说过这很有魅力，但他只是需要借助一点什么来分心。他离开前在镜子里看了眼自己，他看起来像是一个周末晚上到酒吧去打发时间的人，找的是伴，而不是艳遇。随意，但不会特别亢奋，不至于给人轻率或是鲁莽的感觉。镜子里的那个人有一点过于严肃，尼尔往脸上掸了点凉水，去掉了眼睛里的那点沉思。去酒吧的路上，空气很好，很凉爽，这是一条上坡路，沿途有橘子花的香气，他的头脑里什么也没想。推开酒吧门时，他觉得自己的记忆还没准备好，但时间已经到了，只能硬着头皮往前走。傍晚的暮色让酒吧里的灯光更刺眼，他挑了个位置站着。  
  
他环顾了一圈人群，没有看到他要找的人。即使，尼尔本也知道自己不应该主动寻找他。那被安排为一个惊喜，一次意外，本应是一场邂逅。从现在起，假装我们的一举一动都被人监视了，这是另一个男人的原话。从现在起，尼尔咀嚼着这个词。他可以混入人群，或是退到暗处，找个更舒适的位置坐下，但他更想忘掉战略上的有利地形，撤退计划，把他在实战中学会的东西抛到脑后，留在这里。吧台后面一片忙碌的光景，人开始多了起来，气氛活跃，舞台上的驻唱乐队演奏起一首快歌。尼尔点了一杯酸橙汽水，转向吧台，腕心贴在略带凉意的、带有很多划痕的木板上。他决定不再去注意下一个推门进来的人，或许从现在开始他也可以享受一些乐趣。但他的心思总是回到这上面。另一个人是否也会像他这样扫视人群，注意到一个熟悉的身影，他的目光是否会刻意地掠开去，再回来长久地停留。他这样想象着他，然后发现自己并不熟悉他：留在印象里的只是那些漫长的，带着肉欲的彼此摸索，草率的性爱，互相碰触后的余韵，以及残留在骨子里的疲惫和酸痛。然后就是他出任务时的样子，海平线上的一缕晨曦，与情爱并无关联。尼尔慢慢地啜完自己的那杯酒，暮色已经渐渐地褪去，这地方开始有了人群的汗味和欢笑，很快就会变得令他紧张。他又要了一杯汽水，领口和额头微微渗出了了汗。他应该有种被愚弄的感觉，但他只是困惑于在这里等待，心中犹豫不定。他的视线被最后一丝暮色所牵引，来到门边，突然之间，音乐停了，跳舞的人群动作放缓，他本能地察觉到，有一双眼睛在角落里望向他。那注视太过直接，毫不遮掩，只可能有一个含义。他不动声色，也不回望，只是呼吸之间，觉得再次响起的音乐过于舒缓，遮掩不住他的心跳。等到他说服自己朝那个方向望去，视线的主人已经不在那里了。尼尔似乎听到他说了一句什么，但并没有看到他的脸。他以为自己把他跟丢了，但当他回过头，他要找的人就在眼前，朝他笑着。男人选择的是他旁边的位置：如此自然地坐在那儿，就像他被邀请了。  
  
“亚历克斯，”对方自我介绍道。他望了望对方伸出来的手，没有握上去而是用微笑代替了。  
  
“尼尔。”  
  
“你是这里的人吗？”这是他们商量好的台词。  
  
“不，我只是路过。”  
  
亚历克斯点了点头。这就是他的幌子，尼尔想，比平时更明显的英国口音，一种漫不经心的游艇客的腔调。但是，这里面还有点别的东西，不完全是被安排好的。锐利的视线，臂弯不经意间的摩擦相触，沉缓的呼吸。把这一切归为即兴感，那会多么令人失望。亚历克斯悠闲地架着双肘，身体转向尼尔那侧，姿态随和而放松。他给予了尼尔那么多的关注，那双眼睛是如此炽烈，以至于尼尔几乎能够相信他就是亚历克斯：一个在旅行途中经过此地的，从城外来的男人，他们在利雅得见过一次，在尼斯险些有过风流韵事，如今，在雅典，他们又相遇了。亚历克斯想请尼尔喝一杯酒，为什么不呢？至少他在讲述这些编造的回忆时没有眯起眼睛，也没挑眉，没有不失时机地插入另一个人喜欢的那种把你刺伤的笑话。没有一丝证据能够证明他不是亚历克斯。尼尔任由自己享受这种殷勤，并不鼓励自己的怀疑。尽管，另一个人抬手叫酒保过来的时候，他有过短暂的恐慌。他的心提了起来，不由自主地去关注对方的下一句话。如果亚历克斯叫的是苏打水而不是酒，尼尔会被击碎的。那意味着所有的一切，这个晚上，这些谈话，谈笑之间的点头和亲密的谛视，全是任务的一部分。这个想法，在今晚结束后会变成尖锐的洞见，刺破一切表象，留在他的心里，就像一根刺一样。酒保朝他们走过来了，已经无法回头了。尼尔紧张得超乎想象，然后又放松了，亚历克斯要的是一杯酒。  
  
转瞬之间，或许他的表情变化过于明显，那个男人伸出一只手，碰了碰他。亚历克斯把一只手搁在尼尔的手臂上，拍了拍。动作很轻，几乎算得上温柔。那个动作里没有性意味，不是那种暗示。他完全可以把手放在尼尔的大腿上，但他选择轻触尼尔的胳膊。汗毛之间的摩擦，皮肤的相互触碰，立刻让尼尔想起了性爱的余韵。未来，在他们为数不多的、在酒吧度过的时间里，那双手总是直接把他在吧台上打开，从小腿一直摸到他的踝骨。它们会攥住他的腰，把他拽过吧台，抬高他的腿（他花了一些时间才学会抱住对方的脖子，把头后仰，放慢呼吸，以便使得接下来不那么难受），面对这双手，他恐怕更熟悉那些在他的体内肆意施为的手指，而早就忘了它们抚摸起来的感觉如何。但这是亚历克斯，不是他记忆里的那个人。亚历克斯有着自己的方式，他温暖而干燥的手掌带来安慰，那热度停留在尼尔的皮肤上，让他从性爱的空洞回忆里被拽出来了一点，不那么被掏空了。他不由自主地想要那种碰触，他的身体略微倾向对方，喉结渴求地咽下。这是一种微妙而新奇的感受，完全可以与第一次开枪比拟。  
  
他的皮肤在亚历克斯的手掌下颤了下，另一个人对他笑了。所以，这就是第一次约会的感觉。他现在有点找回了自己，也能对对方轻松地微笑了。或许今晚剩余的一切不会太糟，他想。  
  
“你在酒吧点酸橙汁？”亚历克斯戏谑地说，“你一定很不喜欢我的样子。”  
  
“我从不在约会时喝酒。”尼尔回道。  
  
“那么，”亚历克斯冲他做了个鬼脸，“你是个正经姑娘了。”  
  
这句话把他逗笑了，脸颊浮起一点热度。另一个人打量他的目光很露骨，但其中并没有什么不得体的地方。那视线落在他的手腕，腰侧，喉间，那些空荡荡的，似乎能够被品尝或填满的地方。他会为此而热起来，然后期待一个吻，然而一声不易察觉的嗤笑便足以打消他的念头，足以扑灭内心空虚的火焰。这希望如同一条钢索，而他就踩在这一线钢索之上，被两侧可以坠落的虚空簇拥着。他感到晕眩，不得不朝认定的那个方向走下去。没有想象中的尴尬，他们有话题可以聊，并不会落得冷场。“非常好，再告诉我多一点关于你自己的事。”他听到那个人说。闲谈似乎是自然而然的事。几轮谈话后，他们靠得更近。令他惊讶的是，一切非常绅士，到目前为止，那人所做的顶多是碰碰他的肩膀，或是在大笑中拍打他的膝盖而已。  
  
但是有一回，那人用低沉热烈的声线说，“我确实清楚”，仿佛他们认识已久，而不仅仅是在这间拥挤的酒吧里萍水相逢。仿佛尼尔告诉他的不是一则关于明尼苏达州的陈年轶事，而是他们共同经历的某则难忘的往事。还有一回，在那人把杯子递到尼尔的嘴边，坚持要让尼尔尝尝他点的特色鸡尾酒的时候，他看起来的确像是想要吻他（尼尔呛了一下，嘴唇扫过了对方握在杯边的手）；他靠得很近，他压低的声音，还有他把杯子向尼尔的嘴唇倾斜时，他眼睛里的那种神情——似乎都已经濒临界限。亚历克斯把杯子抽回去，依然按在尼尔碰触过的边沿，指腹摩挲着那片玻璃。另一回，在尼尔已经半醉、头晕目弦地想要从座位上下来的时候，亚历克斯在他跌倒前揽住他的腰。有力的手臂，灼热的视线，对方的手掌隔着衬衫传来的火热触感，在那一瞬间全都让尼尔迷失了。只有这几个时刻，他确信对方的确是要他的，他能够相信一切完全是初次发生。因为他没有在演戏，他不是在伪装而是完全放纵了自己。  
  
“还记得我吗？”亚历克斯说，“我们在利雅得的那次搞错了开头。在尼斯，你又不告而别。”  
  
这是亚历克斯的A级演出。模棱两可的暗示，全面而又热烈的专注，探入尼尔领口的视线，一直流连在他腰后的、体贴地停留在合理位置上的胳膊。尼尔跟不上亚历克斯的思路，喉间的刺痒让他感到迷惘。他不自觉地流露出气恼的神情，像发现自己上当了一样——“什么？”  
  
这种表现符合剧本，然而尼尔磕磕绊绊地说出那句话时不由自主地带上了几分真实，就好像他真的突然发现亚历克斯不是一场偶遇，而是一个不该出现在此地的男人，一场算计的结果。  
  
“再给我一次机会，”喑哑地，那声音凑到他的耳边，“让我重新赢回你。”  
  
尼尔愣在当场。亚历克斯扣好自己的外套，在他的颈侧落下一个吻，径直离开了酒吧。音乐还在耳边回荡，他轻咳一声，在意识到旁边的座位已空时对自己摇了摇头，赶跑混乱的思绪。他的眼角余光瞥见有人跟着亚历克斯出去了，或许只是个尾巴，或许他们准备在街角把他痛揍一场。西比尔不喜欢别人碰他的玩具，尽管尼尔并不属于他。在尼斯，所有的人都以为他和这个美国人睡了，他从未问过亚历克斯是不是也是这么想的。但如果西比尔派来的人的确揍了亚历克斯，那么这趟任务就有一半已经成功了。他想着，抚向颈侧的吻痕，那里的皮肤有一半烧了起来，另一半却带着冰块刺骨的凉意。这是亚历克斯的嘴唇，但却是那个人的吻。  
  
尼尔不动声色地给了小费。现在他只需要独自走回家，希望没有音乐和人声的空间能够平息他的渴望，他头脑里被唤醒的晕眩，酒精沿着脊椎烧灼而下，汇聚成一条在他的身体里的河。他推开酒吧的门，往回走，希望这种感觉不要太快地消失。所有的那些微小的满足，使得他的心脏因为不满而跳动。他回到酒店，澡也没洗便和衣躺在沙发上，让渴求覆盖着他，从他身上流走。他还记得在酒吧里，他们有几次靠得太近，无意间碰触到彼此的瞬间，回想起来，有一种浮起在水面上的感觉。尼尔闭上眼，催促自己快些睡着，他知道晚些时候他会被吵醒。  
  
不知过了多久，亚历克斯开门进来了。他故意拖着脚步，但他放松肩膀的样子更像是刚把人狠揍了一顿。尼尔听到他走过来，但只是翻了个身，并没有睁开眼睛。亚历克斯坐到他身边，歪头端详着他。他什么也没有说，直到尼尔张开眼睛，看到他脸上的淤青和拳头上的鲜血。  
  
“他上钩了吗？”尼尔问。  
  
“嗯哼，”亚历克斯耸了耸肩膀，“他派了五个家伙来揍我。这还只是第一次约会。”  
  
“那你最好加把劲了，”尼尔假装满不在乎地冲他微笑，“现在，让我睡觉，好吗？”  
  
他照旧闭上眼，听到那个男人在他身侧抱怨。他的心一时间跳的很厉害，但没有表现出异样。亚历克斯的热度，他的呼吸，现在都像第一次品尝的事物那样既让他上瘾又令他畏惧。他后悔在那人回来之前没有用手给自己解决，现在恐怕只能等待欲望平息下去。那一丝属于亚历克斯的古龙水的气味，让他在长裤里处于半勃的边界。欲望逐渐转化为尖锐的心跳，然后是喉间一的种涩意，亚历克斯叫出他的名字，他没回答。那个男人伸出手，把他的头发揉乱了。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章  
  
  
第二次约会是在一方卡座里，比第一次要私密得多。没有灯光和嘈杂的音乐，有的只是一个静谧的、被烛光照亮的角落。没有人在旁边观看，这会舒适一些，但这并不意味着这会更容易。  
  
事实上，整件事情的含义令尼尔迷惘。在他心目中的一条界限似乎为此而动摇了。倘若没有人在监视他们，伪装还是必须的吗？如果对方不再是亚历克斯，那么和这个男人在一起时的自己又是谁？他没有为第二次约会刻意打扮，可是也很接近了。坐在靠墙的包厢里时，他仍然感觉到剃须膏的气味停留在他的皮肤之上。亚历克斯或许会注意到他刚刮过的，光溜溜的下巴，他的新领带，他皮鞋里的脚踝。第二次约会多了一点随意的意味，一点儿巧妙的、漫不经心的袒露：尼尔衬衫领口的扣子朝下解开了一颗，手腕是空的，没有戴手表，浅色的亚麻长裤会在他架起腿时勾勒出膝盖的线条。他穿着同一件衬衫，但没配外套，那些多余的修饰都不见了。即便亚历克斯注意到了这些，他也对此不置一词，但他今晚的目光更关注，更安静，少了几分那种表演出来的热忱。他的视线更长久地停留在尼尔的脸上，而不必为此寻找借口。和尼尔一样，那些个性上的小投降也出现在了他的身上：走进餐厅时尼尔便注意到，亚历克斯没用古龙水，他也没穿那身炫耀式的、昂贵的深紫色西装。他手上的尾戒不见了，同样被去掉的还有他的手表。这样在他对尼尔说话和打手势的时候，手腕会更多地露出来。  
  
尼尔其实挺喜欢他在看到自己推开餐厅门时流露出的表情，那种不自觉地流露出的沉思（不是关注，紧随其后的、被夸张地吸引了注意力的姿态是扮演出来的）。在那一瞬间，在目光的交接中，有无声的信息交换，只属于他们自己。但那种默契会在尼尔走向他时消失，重新变成亚历克斯的那种刻意夸耀的殷勤。他站起来替尼尔拉开椅子，就像他非得这么做似的。  
  
“我希望这地方不算难找。”  
  
“一点也不难，”尼尔在他拉开的那把椅子上坐下，然后说，“我是跟着面包屑找来的。”  
  
“面包屑？”  
  
“你的自负，”尼尔等到亚历克斯重新坐下后才说，“它在这座城市里到处留下痕迹。”  
  
爽朗的笑声。他没生气，尼尔想道，这让尼尔的喉咙热了起来。尼尔没被那个笑容骗到，那句话不可能没有造成伤害。在那个人的眼底残留着一丝谴责。它很锋利，足以将任何人割伤。或许这种玩笑不适合作为第二次约会的开场白，但尼尔就是控制不住自己。既然亚历克斯要摘玫瑰，就让他见识一下花瓣下面的尖刺好了，这样想着，他逐渐就有些骚动不安，觉得在脖子上面待着的领带系得太紧。他抬手叫来侍者，想要一杯柠檬水，但亚历克斯却阻止了。  
  
“一个自负的混蛋，”亚历克斯对他眨了眨一只眼，“是不会允许你自己点饮料的。”  
  
那专断的语气让他没来由地一阵燥热，不由得吞咽了一下喉结。亚历克斯给他点了一杯金汤力，自己则要了一杯脏马丁尼。在说出脏这个字眼时，他那种故意压低的声音和富有暗示意味的下流语调是故意的，那让尼尔挑起了眉毛，而那个男人差点大笑。侍者离开以后的那种气氛几乎让尼尔停止心跳，他突然之间意识到只有他们两个人，在这个近乎全然私密的空间里，被皮革，玻璃和银器环绕着。根据过往的经验，这只能意味着一件事情。而且他的身体对此已经有了刻骨的体会。他不由自主地便为此而紧张起来，即使意识到坐在双人桌对面的根本不是同一个人也毫无帮助。这种紧张和僵硬很有可能会毁掉这个夜晚，因为他开始呼吸过速了。  
  
“尼尔？”  
  
“抱歉。”他僵硬地扯出一个笑。但他骗不了今晚约会的对象。  
  
亚历克斯古怪端详着他，有那么半秒钟，尼尔以为他要叫停任务了。他的眉头皱得那么紧，好像尼尔在他眼前崩溃了一样。其实尼尔不过是后撤了一点，好让自己的背部贴上卡座罢了，他甚至都没改变坐姿。他的呼吸特别快，尖锐得有些刺耳，但亚历克斯不可能觉察到。就在他绞尽脑汁想要找到为自己的反常一个借口的时候，亚历克斯突然朝前倾身，抓住了他的手。  
  
“尼尔，”亚历克斯目光锐利地看着他，“是那个美国人，对吗？我看见你和他在一起了。”  
  
他想抽回自己的手，但亚历克斯把他握得很紧。也许这是故意的，为了让把酒送来的侍者看见这一幕。“如果他对你做了什么，”亚历克斯说，“你可以告诉我，我会帮助你离开他的。”  
  
“我不能离开他，”尼尔下意识地说，带着一丝颤栗，“我离开不了他——已经太晚了。”  
  
他说的是演戏的台词，但他所指的不是托马斯。他在无意之间说了真话，那让他浑身过了一遍寒噤。尽管听出了不对劲的地方，但亚历克斯会以为这是那个美国人所引起的。他仍然握住尼尔的手，只是那只手的姿势突然变得生硬了，带着迟疑，好像它的主人意识到自己的不近人情。钳制松开，另一个人的掌心覆上尼尔的手背，动作轻柔。“尼尔。”他说，一种更知情的语调，不那么具有压迫性，但更低沉。语气中的调笑不见了，那是亚历克斯自己的声音。  
  
是那声音让他意识到他可以说出真情，亚历克斯会以为这些都是西比尔的故事，他不至于冒泄密的风险。更重要的是，他第一次有了一个可以倾诉的对象。这件事的诱惑太大了。“有一次我做得很好，”他不由自主说了出来，“他说我会得到奖励。他订了一家餐厅，那地方和这里差不多，只有我们两个。我以为……这是一次约会。但我走进去，他用那种目光打量我，我就知道我错了。然后他说……我只有二十分钟的时间，你应该穿一件容易脱一点的衣服。”  
  
他停下来，害怕亚历克斯会为此而露出怜悯的表情，但那个男人只是沉默地听着，温柔地抓住他的手。“我不该感到失望的，”他继续说下去，“毕竟这种事情已经发生过那么多次了。”  
  
“你应该得到更好的对待。”亚历克斯说道。  
  
他的心跳了起来，如果亚历克斯继续抓住他的手，那会变得太过。他不确定自己能够承受，或者说继续伪装下去。幸而那只手抽了回去，他抓住时机灌了一大口汤力水，不管是亚历克斯还是他都没指出这事情的反常。他呛着放下杯子，一些酒液或许溅到了领带上，但他不在乎。亚历克斯突然抬起手，抚上他的嘴角，抹去那里的一滴酒液，然后放入了自己的嘴里。他的脸腾地烧了起来，望着对方满不在乎地舔净自己的大拇指。他愣愣地盯着亚历克斯的模样似乎让对方心情大好，那个男人伸手蘸了一点自己杯中的马丁尼，送到他的唇边。他抿紧唇，试图躲开那人的手指，可是严厉的目光和古板的姿态根本不起作用。那沾着透明酒液的指尖仍然不依不饶地送到他的唇边来。他只得伸出舌尖，舔了舔对方的指腹——完全是无意的。但亚历克斯猛地抽回手，呼吸粗重起来，尼尔看到他眉头紧锁地坐着，夸张地说了句“老天”。  
  
这句话让尼尔笑了，故意让视线瞟向对方的下身。“或许，”他轻飘飘地说，“你该穿一条不那么紧的裤子来的。”说完这句话，他用刚舔过对方指腹的舌尖扫过下唇，然后露出一个笑。  
  
“坏女孩，”亚历克斯一副你无药可救的样子，摇着头，“别逼我打你的屁股。”  
  
“你会吗？”他决定趁势而为。他翘起小腿朝对方靠去，其实他不确定他在干什么，或许酒精已经让他的脑子有些飘然了，但这种事情不都总是一样吗？他轻轻抬脚蹭过对方的腿。  
  
那句话是带着笑说的，但亚历克斯突然正色看着他。那双眼睛里有种东西刺伤了尼尔。  
  
“别这样，”亚历克斯的语气有些紧绷，“你不需要这样。”  
  
亚历克斯只说了这些，但突然间，尼尔感到无地自容。他想要笑，但他的喉部肌肉很紧张。他想起另一个人的身体，很有力，但总是带着疤痕。他不该把他们两个人混淆的，但不混淆似乎又无法继续。他就这样进退两难地坐在那里，有点难堪。他已经意识到自己喝了太多的酒，不管用什么借口退场，结果都不会自然。亚历克斯看样子像是想要碰触他的脸。他会把手放在尼尔的大腿上吗，像另一个人一样？这本来就是那种拐角型的卡座，只不过尼尔忘记了。亚历克斯坐得离他近了一些，几乎在入侵他的私人空间了。他的肩膀碰到了尼尔，继而他抬起了一只手。“尼尔。”他说，那声音出乎意料地具有安定人心的作用。那只手抚上尼尔的侧脸，指腹轻轻按住他的下颚。尼尔情不自禁地想要退后，但亚历克斯吻上来，坚定而且缱绻。他没有请求允许，他做得那样地理所当然，仿佛这是自然的发展过程。尼尔完全忘了该做什么，也忘了他们在演戏。他的嘴唇不由自已地分开，掌心搭上了对方的后颈，那个吻一开始很温柔，然后转变为急切的进攻，一个深入的、让尼尔为之停止呼吸的湿吻。他听到自己为此而发出的声音。他的手指揪紧对方的衬衫，讯号大胆到事后回想起来足够让他脸红。亚历克斯没有为此而低笑（如果他在这种时候说笑话，像另一个人一样，尼尔会感到异常痛苦），正相反，他表现得那样无法自控，那样迫切而又小心，仿佛尼尔能让他忘怀一切似的。  
  
是侍者的轻咳声让他们分开的。“有什么问题吗，先生？”那个男人语气平板地说。在那双灰色的眼睛里写着指责，仿佛在说亚历克斯降低了这个地方的水准。尼尔错愕片刻后脸红了，这人以为他们要在这里——尼尔慌乱中坐好，拢了一下头发。他似乎听到亚历克斯摇头咒骂了一句，这让他想要笑但又忍住了。亚历克斯深吸口气，放开他，这才不悦地回头望向侍者。  
  
“有，”尼尔听到他说，语气又恢复了亚历克斯的本色，“我点的汉堡一个小时还没上来。”  
  
这让尼尔笑出了声。那个男人现在严厉地瞪着他们两个。亚历克斯把他打发走以后，尼尔还没有收住笑容。这是他整个晚上第一次真心地笑出来，另一个人皱起眉，困惑地盯着他看——就像从来没有认真看过他这个人似的。尼尔收起笑容，有些无措，紧张感又要回来了，但亚历克斯没有再做出逾越的举动。这个晚上接下来的一切都很顺利，他们用餐，尖刻地点评送上来的食物（尼尔瞥见侍者偷偷翻了个白眼），交换彼此点的酒。温馨的气氛还有谈话，加上令人微醺的灯光，让一种愉悦的情绪流动在尼尔的周身。这种感觉直到离开时仍然包围着他。  
  
在门口，在等待车子开过来的时候，亚历克斯突然把他推到其中一个拱廊的内侧，再一次吻了他。这个吻很随意，只是蜻蜓点水，就像在说晚安，它不该造成让两个人都喘着粗气的效果，可是他们就落得那样了。亚历克斯的额头抵着他，退出去，轻咬他的下唇，一只手稳稳地搭在他的后颈上。“我刚才就想这么干了，”他低声说，又咬了一下，“可是所有那些讨厌的用餐礼节，还有金枪鱼——”他似乎很开心尼尔被这句逗笑，但故意摆出被惹恼的神情。  
  
“我——”尼尔在车子开来时与他拉开些距离，上气不接下气，“——我自己回去就好。”  
  
“别傻了，这是第二次约会，”亚历克斯说，“我应该送你回家。”  
  
于是尼尔晕晕乎乎地被他送上车，然后在车子开出时被他抓住了手。他的手碰触起来很温暖，五指与尼尔紧扣。等到他们都下了车，而亚历克斯给过司机小费以后，他转过身来，尼尔看到了他的脸，便知道魔法已经消失——车上的那一幕不过是做给别人看的。亚历克斯朝他走来，似乎有话要说，尼尔快速转过头，在对方有机会和自己谈谈以前走开了。他不想让亚历克斯那些关于任务、目标和下一步的计划的谈话破坏这次约会在他印象里留下的那种愉快的氛围，现在还不想。他走进电梯，赶在亚历克斯叫住他以前按下了楼层。他的掌心出汗了。  
  
可是他逃不掉，该来的还是会来。晚上亚历克斯在沙发前截住他时，他便知道这是那种谈话。他不想知道有什么地方需要改进，有哪些计划需要变动，有什么样的弱点可供利用。亚历克斯在他身旁坐下来时，他感觉到简直像是被人用手摁住了喉咙似的。他花了很大力气没有逃走，然而对方却什么话也没有说。亚历克斯在尼尔的旁边坐下，沉默着，直到尼尔转头看他。  
  
“如果你需要找人谈谈，”亚历克斯说，“我是说——关于西比尔的事情。”  
  
原来他在担心。“不，”尼尔下意识地回答，随后补充，“我的意思是说，没有这个必要。”  
  
他想表达其实不是这个意思，他是想说——谢谢——但话到了嘴边变成了拒绝。但反正亚历克斯能懂。让尼尔感激的是，对方没有再进一步追问。“那么，”亚历克斯拍了下大腿，迅速转移了话题，“我去热块披萨，你要吗？我不喜欢高档餐厅——别笑，我肯定不是一个人。”  
  
于是这个夜晚的后半部分，就在披萨、汽水，以及你一言我一语地争论任务中过去了。这就是第二次约会。尼尔认为它很完美，即便给他一个机会，恐怕他也不会改变其中的任何部分。  
  
  
TBC.


End file.
